Merging Worlds; Changing Fate
by Angel Of Hope
Summary: chapter 7 uploaded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. I The Earthquake

Merging Worlds, Changing Fate  
  
By: AngelofHope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. You can't sue me! Nyah! You wouldn't get anything anyways!!  
  
Notes: Some of this is based off the SM Manga, some off the anime. And since I've only seen the GW anime, that's what this is based on too!  
  
Usagi quietly walked to school. She walked slowly, because she had left home almost thirty minutes early. Ever since her battle with Chaos, and becoming Sailor Cosmos, she had been more than mature. She had been elegant, graceful, and smart. Haruna-sensei couldn't even badger her about getting to class late.   
  
It was so lonely, not having the senshi around to talk with. Luna spent her time comforting Artemis about Minako's death. Diana had returned to the future with ChibiUsa. Mamoru had died in a motorcycle accident almost a month ago. Now she was all alone.  
  
"Serenity-sama?" A shy, quiet voice said from behind her. Usagi turned, and stared at the girl. She had chin-length, rainbow colored hair, silver eyes, and wore a silver dress with rainbow trim. She stood at about five feet, and wore a rainbow colored crystal around her neck.  
  
"Gomen ne! I thought you were someone else! You look so much like Serenity-sama," the girl said, blushing. She hung her head, and bowed slightly.  
  
Usagi couldn't help it. She hugged the younger girl. "You were correct child. I am Serenity. But when I look like this, call me Usagi."  
  
The girl smiled shyly. "Hai Usagi-sama."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Now, who are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Iris of Elysion. Helios did not return after the battle with Nehelania, so I came here. Helios told me that if I ever had to come to the surface, to look for you. I did as he told me," the girl said sadly.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl with sympathy. "I am sorry. Is there something I can call you, other than Lady Iris?"  
  
"Hai. Helios called me Chibiniji-chan," Lady Iris said.  
  
"How about I call you Niji-chan? And you'll have to change your appearance. Rainbow hair and a dress stick out," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
Niji nodded, and in a flash of silver light, her hair turned pure white, and her dress transformed into a school uniform like Usagi's. "Is this better?"  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. "Hai Niji-chan." The two girls walked towards Juuban High School in silence.  
  
****  
  
Since Niji wasn't registered, she waited for Usagi just outside the school gates. When the blonde haired girl walked out, Niji attached herself to Usagi's arm. "I hate being alone Usagi-sama! Can't you register me for school?!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'll have my mother do it. You get to stay with me anyway."  
  
On the way home, they stopped by the Crown Arcade. "Hi Mitoki!" Usagi said, waving to the sandy haired young man.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan! Who's your friend?" Mitoki asked.  
  
"Mitoki-kun, this is Niji-chan. She's visiting from Osaka," Usagi said.  
  
Niji suddenly found intrest in counting the tiles on the floor, and kept her head down, not wanting either of them to see that crimson had streaked across her nose.  
  
"Bashful, ain't she?" Mitoki said, smiling.  
  
Usagi was about to respond, when the building suddenly shook violently. "Earthquake!! Mitoki, Niji, get into a doorway!" Usagi shouted. She followed Niji, and stood in the entrance to the arcade."  
  
Mitoki stood in the doorway that led to the apartment upstairs. The ceiling crumbled, and separated Mitoki, Usagi, and Niji.  
  
"Mitoki-kun!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"I'm fine Usa-chan! Go home, now!" Mitoki shouted through the rubble.  
  
Usagi nodded numbly, and ran out the door, grabbing Niji's hand on the way. "Let's go! I have to make sure my parents are all right!" She shouted.  
  
The two girls ran down the street, towards Usagi's house.  
  
So? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R. 


	2. II New Arrivals

Merging Worlds; Changing Fate  
  
By: AngelofHope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW!! I'm totally broke anyway, so if you sue, you'd only get like...one penny.  
  
Notes: Arigatou for the reviews, and thank you for telling me what Cosmos looks like Flame-chan...^_^() cause I forgot.   
  
Okies...here's the deal...when Usagi is in civi. form, she looks like the blonde Usagi. When in senshi form she's Cosmos.   
  
Here are the ages:  
  
Usagi: 17  
Niji: 15...she looks like she's twelve!!   
Hiiro, Duo, Wufei, Quatre: 17  
Trowa: 18  
  
And I need couples!! Who should Niji-chan be put with, and who should Usagi-chan be put with. One thing...I WILL NOT put Usagi with Hiiro! I've read to many of those fics.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and Niji quickly dodged rubble that had fallen onto the street from buildings. When they reached Usagi's house, they ran through the door. Niji, not looking where she was going, ran straight into Usagi's younger brother.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Shingo shouted.  
  
Usagi, noticing her brother, scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "All right Spore, where are Kaasan and Tousan?"  
  
"I haven't found them yet! I think they might be stuck upstairs," Shingo said. He glanced at Niji, who blushed bright red. "Who's she?"  
  
"This is Niji. She's visiting from Osaka," Usagi said, giving Shingo the same explanaition as Mitoki.  
  
"Oh. Hi! I'm Shingo, Odango Atama's brother."  
  
Niji glared at Shingo. "Usagi-sama isn't a meatball head, baka!"   
  
Usagi intervened. "That's enough you two. We need to get to Kaasan and Tousan." She walked over to the blocked staircase, and started to move the rubble.  
  
"Usagi-chan?!" Ikuko's voice sounded very faint through the thick rubble.   
  
"Kaasan! Hang on! I'll get you and Tousan out!" Usagi exclaimed. Niji and Shingo began to help her remove the rubble.  
  
"Usagi-chan, wait! Don't. Don't come through here. Kenji and I...we aren't going to make it honey. The ceiling fell right on top of us," Ikuko said. A pale, cut hand reached through a hole in the rubble. "Usagi-chan, take care of Shingo." The hand fell limp, and Usagi choked back a sob.  
  
Shingo had tears streaming down his face, and he tackled Usagi into a bone crushing hug. "Kaasan! Tousan! They can't be gone!!" Shingo exclaimed.  
  
Usagi hugged her brother close, and attempted to comfort him. "Come on Shingo, Niji. We need to go to the Crown Arcade, and see how Mitoki is." She helped her brother up, and looked at Niji, who had tears threatening to fall. "Let's go minna-chan."  
  
Niji stood, and followed Usagi and Shingo out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man! What in the world happened?! One minute we were running from Oz soldiers, the next, we're walking along a littered street. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!!" The chesnut haired boy shouted. His hair was in a long braid.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! I'm tired of hearing you whine," the chinese boy growled, beginning to unsheath the katana that hung around his waist. His black hair was slicked back, and in a painfully tight ponytail  
  
"You two, this is no time to argue. We have to find out where we are," the blonde haired boy said.  
  
"........." A boy with light brown hair, and long bangs that hung over one emerald green eye, silently agreed.   
  
"But Quatre! Wu-man started it!" The braided boy whined.  
  
"Maxwell!! I'm gonna kill you!" 'Wu-man' shouted, unsheathing the katana.  
  
"Wufei, Duo, stop! You two are gonna make a scene!" Quatre shouted, jumping between the two arguing boys.  
  
"........" A boy with dark brown hair, and cold prussian eyes glared at his surroundings. As his eyes scanned over one of the houses, it collapsed, causing the group to stare at it.   
  
A group of three teenagers was standing in front of the house that had collapsed. The young boy was being held back by the blonde haired girl. "Kaasan! Tousan! IIE!!" The boy shouted.  
  
Duo and Quatre ran over to the group. "Are you okay?!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Hai," the blonde responded. "But Kaasan and Tousan..." She trailed off, and looked at the house with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi-sama," the silver haired girl said, taking the other girls hand. "It's okay Usagi-sama. Selenity-sama will take care of them."  
  
Hiiro, Trowa, and Wufei joined the group.   
  
"Hi! Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi!" The blonde girl said, brightening up.  
  
Hiiro cringed inwardly. *Oh God. It's another Relena...* He said to himself.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. The blonde is Quatre Winner. The one with the weird uni-bang thing is Trowa Barton. That's Wufei Chang. And the one glaring at you is Yui Hiiro," the braided boy said, grinning like a madman.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Shingo."  
  
"Watashi wa...Yumeno Niji," Niji introduced herself shyly. She kept her silver eyes down, and a streak of crimson appeared across her nose.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino, do you know where we are?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hai. And all of you can just call me Usagi-chan. Anyway, your in Tokyo, Japan. The Juuban District to be precise," Usagi explained.  
  
"We're going to the Crown Arcade right now, to check up on one of Odango Atama's friends. You guys can join us if you're lost," Shingo said.  
  
"Sure!" Duo agreed, receiving glares from the other four.  
  
"You guys are more than welcome to join us. And I'm not an 'odango atama' Spore!" Usagi shouted.   
  
"Hai! Usagi-sama isn't stupid, you are!" Niji shouted at Shingo. The young boy cringed back.  
  
Both girls, satisfied that they had made him cringed, began walking down the street. The boys fell in behind them, Wufei complaining about injustice. Shingo kept himself to the back, close to Trowa and Hiiro. He was afraid of his sister and her friend doing him major bodily harm.  
  
Okies!! I'm done with that chapter! R&R, and if I get 5 reveiws, I'll put up the next chapter. ^_^ I'm just so happy that ppl actually like my writing!!! *hugs all reveiwers*   
  
::sob:: That chapter hit a little close to home! ,~.~, I recently had a family member die too!!! ::sob::  
  
And don't forget about the poll!!:  
  
Hiiro/Niji (I'm not accepting pair-ups of Usagi and Hiiro!!!!!)  
Trowa/Niji  
Trowa/Usagi  
Duo/Niji  
Duo/Usagi  
Wufei/Niji  
Wufei/Usagi  
Quatre/Niji  
Quatre/Usagi 


	3. III Chaos Appears

Merging Worlds; Changing Fate  
  
By: AngelofHope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW...I DO own Niji-chan! She's mine, you can't have her!! I really wish I owned Hii-chan!!!!!! *hugs Hii-chan*  
  
Notes: Once again, thanx for all the great reveiws. *hugs all reveiwers* Anyways...By majority vote, it's going to be Usa-chan and Trowa. Haven't decided on Niji-chan yet. *points to Hii-chan several times* Hehe!! ^_^ At the moment, it's a tie between Hii-chan and Quat-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Duo complained. He received glares from everyone except for Quatre and Usagi.  
  
"Almost. It's taking us a while because of all the rubble. We would have been there ten minutes ago if we didn't have to climb over this stuff," Usagi said.   
  
Niji was fighting the urge to pop both Wufei and Duo in the gut. "Would you two stop complaining. Honestly, you're worse than Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye. You bicker more than those two."  
  
The entire group stared at her. "Niji-chan, could we please not talk about past friends like that?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Niji's eyes widened. "Gomen Usagi-sama!! I didn't mean to. It just slipped."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. That just hits a sore spot."  
  
The six boys stared at Usagi and Niji in confusion. "Explanation, please," Hiiro said in his monotone voice.  
  
Niji stared at him. "He speaks?" She joked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wow! Hii-man didn't give you the usual 'Omae o korosu' bit! He must like you Niji!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Niji turned crimson red, and rushed up to the front of the group, walking beside Usagi. "We're here minna-chan," Usagi said. The group looked at what was left of the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Motoki-kun..." Usagi said sadly. She and Niji walked through the doorway, and over to the pile of rubble. "Motoki-kun!"  
  
"Usa-chan?! Thank goodness you're all right! Is everyone all right at your house?" Motoki's voice was muffled because of the rubble.  
  
"Shingo is fine. Kaasan and Tousan......" Usagi started. She choked back a sob.  
  
"Weak onna," Wufei muttered. He looked up, and met the glare of Niji. Her eyes had turned a very dark shade of red.  
  
"Usagi-sama is not weak. Take that back," Niji said through clenched teeth. Wufei gulped, and nodded, backing up slightly. Niji's eyes returned to their normal silver, and she smiled. "Arigatou Wufei-san."   
  
"Hang on Motoki-kun! We'll get you out!" Usagi said. She started to remove the rubble. Niji, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa joined them, while Wufei and Hiiro stood back.  
  
After almost thirty minutes, they helped the sandy haired young man out of the rubble. Usagi hugged him tightly, earning him glares from Trowa and Wufei. ((^_^ hehe!)) He ignored them, and looked over Niji and Shingo.  
  
"You both seem to be okay. And what about your new friends Usa-chan?" Motoki asked, regarding Duo and the others.  
  
"Hn," Hiiro replied. He turned away from the others, and walked out the door. Niji stared after him.   
  
"Don't mind him. He's always like that. I'm Quatre Winner. This is Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and that was Yui Hiiro."  
  
Suddenly, a cold chuckle filled the room. "Well well. It looks like you have some new allies Serenity," a cold, sarcastic voice said.   
  
"Nani?! Chaos! Show yourself!" Usagi shouted.  
  
A black-red mist appeared above them. "You actually remembered me Serenity. I'm touched."  
  
"What do you want with Usagi-sama?!" Niji shouted, jumping between Usagi and Chaos.  
  
Chaos chuckled. "Foolish child. You are so much like Saturn that it is disgusting. I want to destroy Serenity."  
  
"Iie! I won't let you harm the princess!" Niji shouted.   
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei pulled guns out of their pockets. "I suggest that you leave," Trowa said.  
  
Chaos glared at them with it's blood red eyes. "You get your lives, for now. Do not expect me to spare them again." It disappeared once more.  
  
Usagi sighed, and fell to her knees. "It's back. I thought that we destroyed it."  
  
"Usagi-sama?" Niji asked. She kneeled beside Usagi. "Do not worry Usagi-sama. We will destroy Chaos."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai Niji-chan." She looked at the others. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything. Not yet. Not until this is over."  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Quatre nodded, while Wufei and Shingo glared at them. They didn't notice Hiiro come back in until Duo started to rant and rave about Niji standing up to Chaos.  
  
Niji blushed, and stepped outside. "I'm going to go think. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the group, and wandered off.  
  
*****************  
  
That's it for chapter three!! YAY!! Three chapters! I'm so happy!! Please R&R!! And remember: *points to Hii-chan several times* Hehe!!  
  
Bai-bai!! 


	4. IV Still Can't Think of One...

Merging Worlds; Changing Fate  
  
By: Angel of Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?! *receives glares from several lawyers* AHH!! I don't own SM or GW!!!! *sticks tongue out at lawyers* Happy now?!  
  
Notes: *hugs everyone* Thank you so much for all of the reveiws!!! And...it is officially an Usag/Trowa and Niji/Hiiro fic!! Sorry to all of the people who wanted Niji with Quatre! I've got another idea for a fic, and I'll put Niji-chan with Quat-chan.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niji quietly walked down the littered street. "Chaos. Serenity-sama wasn't happy about it's appearance. That must have been what caused her to become Cosmos. She didn't tell me, but I could tell. She has the aura of the Cosmos around her."  
  
She looked around at the destruction. Several buildings were where there had been none. A large military base was where the school once stood, and the Tokyo Tower stood between two extremely large robots.  
  
"Yita!" A shrill voice shouted. A red creature, with spikes sprouting from it's back and shoulders, jumped out in front of her.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" She screamed, stumbling back. The youma advanced towards her. "Oh no you don't! Elysion Rainbow Crystal Power!" In a swirl of rainbow ribbons, Niji was transformed into a white bodysuit, with the mid-driff showing, a rainbow skirt, sailor collar, gloves, and boots. Silver bows appeared at her chest and back. The rainbow colored crystal that she had worn around her neck, hung between her eyes on a string of rainbow colored pearls. Her hair transformed into a rainbow of colors.  
  
"I am Sailor Iris!" She shouted. She didn't bother with speaches, for that just wasted time. She held her hand into the air, and a dagger appeared. She attacked the youma head on, and thrust the dagger into it's chest. The youma became dust, and blew away with the wind.  
  
"That was too easy. Chaos was testing me," she said, catching her breath.   
  
"Very good Keeper of Rainbows. You figured out my reason for sending a worthless youma," Chaos said, materializing in front of her.  
  
Hiiro suddenly stepped from behind a large piece of rubble. "Omae o korosu." He pointed his gun at Chaos.  
  
It narrowed its eyes, and disappeared. Iris turned to glare at Hiiro. "I could have take care of her!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't need any crap from you. I need to go tell my mistress about this new turn of events," Iris stated. She turned and ran.   
  
Hiiro was tempted to follow her, but went back to the group.   
  
*********  
  
When Hiiro returned, Niji was back, and talking with Usagi in hushed tones. The others were talking around a small fire that Wufei had built.  
  
Niji glared at Hiiro, before continuing her quiet conversation with Usagi. 'Those two are up to something,' he said to himself.  
  
Usagi returned to the group, and sat beside Trowa. Hiiro glared at her. Niji, who had also rejoined the group, noticed, and smacked him upside the head. "I'd watch who you glare at."  
  
Hiiro glared at Niji, and pulled out his trusty sidekick (aka: his gun). "Omae o korosu."  
  
Niji knocked the gun out of his hand. "Watch who you glare at, and watch who you point a gun at. I won't repeat myself, so leave me alone," she said in the iciest tone she could muster up.  
  
Usagi stared at Niji. "Niji-chan?"  
  
"I'm fine Usagi-sama. But no one glares at my princess, and gets away with it. Especially not some baka who carries around a gun."  
  
Hiiro glared at Niji as he picked up his precious gun. "Hn."  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Shingo stared at the three. "Hey! Why'd you call Usagi a princess?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because Usagi-sama is a princess," Niji replied. She left no room for discussion as Motoki returned with food and drinks.  
  
"Here's some of what i found, that didn't require cooking. Dig in everyone!" Motoki smiled.  
  
Usagi, noticing that there wasn't much, chose a small bag of chips, and a packet of pop-tarts. 'Well, beggers can't be choosers. Then again, I'm not a begger,' she thought to herself. She quickly ate her share of the food.   
  
Motoki stared at her, worry on his face. "Usa-chan, are you all right? You usually eat more than that. That was just the first tray of non-cookable food..."  
  
As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Usagi's eyes lit up, and she ate everything on the plate faster than even Duo. Niji, Duo, Motoki, Shingo, and Quatre all had very large sweatdrops on the side of their head. Wufei had a small, but noticable one. Trowa and Hiiro both had very small, almost microscopic sweatdrops that you couldn't see unless you looked hard enough.  
  
"So...where exactly are you guys from? I can tell that you aren't from around here," Usagi asked when Motoki had gone to get another tray of food.  
  
Duo was about to say something, when Wufei unsheathed his katana, and threatened to cut off the boys precious braid. "Don't say a word Maxwell," the Chinese boy threatened.  
  
Usagi had a questioning look in her eyes. However, her eyelids started drooping, and she leaned against the person closest to her. Trowa was staring at her, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Niji yawned, and sat by the wall, leaning against it. "If I wake up and Usagi-sama has been harmed, I will kill each and every one of you," she said in an icey voice. She then fell asleep.  
  
Hiiro and the other boys just stared into the fire until Motoki brought the second tray. They ate, and then fell asleep. Trowa moved both him and Usagi over to the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now! Thanks for all reviews! And this is to Nick Johnson, who had all those questions about my fanfic:  
  
1) The fic is about....^_^() well...if I told ya...I'd have to severly hurt ya.  
  
2) 'Merging Worlds'. Exactly what it says. I'll explain a little more in the next couple of chapters.  
  
3) Chaos was responsible for the senshi's death and Mamoru's death.   
  
4) When the senshi died, they gave their powers to Usagi, and she then became Cosmos.  
  
5) I'm such a heartless person that I would kill Shingo!  
  
6) Shingo is just there as Usagi's annoying brother who annoys her to no end. He's also someone for Niji-chan to smack upside the head when he calls Usagi 'odango atama'.  
  
7) The GW boys are there because they have to be. After all...since Mamoru's gone, and practically everyone else killed by the earthquake (I know I didn't say that in the fic...but that's what happened), who's Usa-chan going to date?! hehe...  
  
8) They WILL be of some help when Usa and Niji begin to battle Chaos.  
  
9) I'm not gonna say, because then that would be ruining the fic!  
  
10) There's no way that I'm bringing back Mamo-baka (no offense intended for anyone who likes Mamoru). And I MIGHT consider bringing back the senshi.  
  
There ya go Nick. Hope that satisfies you for a while. Anyways...R&R!! Ja ne!! 


	5. V The Explaination

Merging Worlds, Changing Fate  
  
By: AngelofHope  
  
Disclaimer: AHH!! I won't say it!! I refuse!! Hii-chan's to cute for me to say I don't own him!! O.O! Dang it! I said it. There...ya happy?!!!  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reveiws. And I'm sorry it's taken me a few days, but I've had lots of stuff to do. Well...to remind you, the poll is now officially over. It's an Usagi/Trowa; Niji/Hiiro fic. I know that a lot of people wanted Niji with Duo or Quatre, but you won't get it in this fic. ^_^ Don't worry...I'm in the process of writing a few more SM/GW crossovers. I've also got a DBZ/SM crossover in the making, so be patient.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niji woke up to the sound of voices. It was still dark, but she could tell that it would be morning soon. The sky held small tints of pink.  
  
"Be quiet Duo! You're going to wake up the others!" Quatre hissed.   
  
"They're sound asleep. Don't worry about it Q-man," Duo said.  
  
Niji smirked, snuck to the door, and barred their way. "Going somewhere gentlemen?" She asked, a slight smugness in her voice.  
  
"Baka onna. Get out of our way," Wufei growled.  
  
Niji narrowed her eyes. "I might, depending on where you're going."  
  
Hiiro glared at her. "Get out of our way, or I will shoot you." To prove his point, he pressed the barrel of the gun directly against her forehead.  
  
"Where are you going?" Niji asked again.  
  
"We're just walking around, making sure no one dangerous is around," Duo said nervously.  
  
Niji's eyes narrowed. "Is that a fact? Well...I happen to know that we are the only ones that survived. Chaos has made sure of that. Although, why you five were left, I will never know."  
  
"Who is this Chaos person?" Quatre asked. The other boys, except for Hiiro, nodded.  
  
"Chaos is not a person. It is a thing. It is the thing that makes up everything evil. The Tau Ceti, the Dark Moon, Metallia, and Nehelania. All are composed of the same entity, Chaos," Niji said. Her voice was cold, and sent shivers up and down their spines.  
  
"What are those things?" Duo asked.   
  
Niji's eyes narrowed even more. "You do not know of them? Where are you from?! You cannot be from this universe, or even from this dimension, if you do not know of them!!" She said accusingly.  
  
BANG! A shot rang out, and Niji's mouth opened in shock. She looked at Hiiro, and saw that his gun was smoking. She grabbed her stomache, and fell to her knees.  
  
"Niji-chan!!" Usagi shouted. She ran over to her friend, tears coming from her eyes. She almost slipped on a silvery substance on the ground, but recoved, and kneeled beside her friend. "Niji-chan! You...you aren't bleeding red!! You're bleeding...SILVER?!!"  
  
"I am of Elysion Serenity-hime. I don't bleed like a normal human. Sere...." Niji's voice cracked as pain shot through her body.  
  
"Niji!" She immediatly brought out the Ginzuishou. It floated between her hands, and pulsated with light. "Holy Ginzuishou, please...WHAT?!!!"  
  
Niji's body was covered with rainbow light, as the crystal that she always wore floated above her. It swirled around her, forming a silver dress, with rainbow trim. On her forehead was a ranbow swirl. Her hair turned rainbow colors, and she opened her moonlight-silver eyes. "I am fine Serenity-hime. The Elysion Rainbow Crystal has saved me." She then fainted, falling to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT ABOUT?!!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess that I had better tell you the whole story. Someone bring Niji-chan inside. This will take a while."  
  
It surprised everyone when Hiiro was the one to bend down, and gently pick up the now rainbow haired girl. He followed Usagi inside, and sat down across from her, holding Niji in his lap. "Talk."  
  
Usagi nodded as the others gathered around, and began her tale.  
  
***********  
  
It had taken over half of the day for Usagi to tell her tale. By the time she was done, Duo and Quatre had tears in their eyes, Trowa was silently comforting Usagi, Wufei was staring into space, and Hiiro was trying to escape Niji's wrath.   
  
"Come back here ecchi!! I'll teach you to shoot me!! Get back here you baka!!" Niji was screaming. Hiiro was running around with a smirk on his face.  
  
Niji finally grabbed the back of his shirt, and roughly yanked him back. "Whoa!" Hiiro exclaimed. Both he and Niji fell backwards, him landing on top of her.  
  
"Get off me baka!" Niji shouted. Hiiro smirked when a streak of crimson appeared on her nose.  
  
"Looks like the Perfect Soldier is getting emotions!" Duo taunted.  
  
Hiiro growled, and got up, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Duo. "Omae o korosu."  
  
A dark giggle threw all of them from their thoughts. "You are like me Hiiro Yui. Dark, and without weaknesses. Perhaps you should join me."  
  
"Chaos! Show yourself!" Usagi shouted, jumping out of Trowa's arms.  
  
"Oh. Is the little Moon Princess angry?" Chaos taunted, appearing before them.   
  
This time, she had a solid form. A black haired girl, with dark green eyes, and an evil smirk on her face. she wore a black leather bodysuit, and a loose, gold belt around her waist. Her skintight bodysuit left nothing to the imagination. "Do you like my new form Serenity? I beleive that the Gundam Pilots know this body. I beleive you knew her as Relena Peacecraft."  
  
The five boys drew in a sharp breath. "That's just sick..." Duo commented.  
  
Chaos smirked. "Well, I'm going to be waiting for you to challenge me Serenity. I hope that you don't back down this time." With that, she vanished.  
  
Usagi broke down crying, and sobbed into Trowa's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...hope you like! And I'm sorry if the next few chapters are a little late. I've encountered a writers block...which is why this chapter kinda suck. Anyway...be patient! 


	6. VI Separation I

Merging Worlds; Changing Fate  
  
By: AngelofHope  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own GW or SM. *pouts* But Hii-chan is just so cute that I wish I did!!!!  
  
Notes: This chapter, and the next 2 or 3, were ideas given to me by Missey-chan! *hugs Missey* Thank you so much!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niji was glaring at Hiiro and the other boys like there was no tommorrow. She would occasionally glare at Usagi. The former Moon Princess had suggested that Niji tell her part of the story. That had been almost thirty minutes ago, and she hadn't said a word.  
  
"Niji-chan! It's only fair!!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"I won't. My past is my buisness. No strangers from another dimension need to know it. Especially not pilots of humongous robots," she said. At the shocked looks on the pilots' faces, she knew she had hit a nerve. "The only thing I'm going to say, is that I can read peoples dreams."  
  
She got up, and walked out. Hiiro, not happy with her response, followed her.  
  
"Quat-man, Wu-man, you guys wanna go look around?" Duo asked, standing up. Quatre nodded his head.   
  
"Maxwell! I'm going to cut that braid off!!" Wufei shouted. He chased Wufei out of the Crown Arcade, and down the street. Quatre quickly followed them.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Are those two always like that?" She asked, looking at Trowa.  
  
He only nodded, staring at the cloud of dust that Duo and Wufei had left behind.  
  
"Is Hiiro always so trigger happy?"   
  
Again, a nod.  
  
"Do you ever actually speak?"  
  
Trowa smirked. "Yes." Then he was silent.  
  
**********  
  
Niji sat on the edge of the cliff, that was caused by the earthquake. She guessed that it was also part of the other dimension. She heard rocks scuffling behind her, and turned around. She glared at Hiiro, and he returned the gesture.  
  
"If you're wanting information, you aren't going to get it. I'm not from that organization that you were fighting," she then turned around, and stared at the sunset.   
  
Hiiro continued to glare at Niji's back. 'Who is this girl?! She can't be human! She's to powerful, and then there's the fact that her hair will sometimes change to rainbow, and her eyes change colors.' He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling shattered the silence. Niji quickly stood, but the rocks crumbled from beneath her. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed.  
  
Hiiro dived forward, and grabbed Niji's hand. "I've got you!" 'Why am I saving her?!' He looked at Niji's eyes. They were now a dark grey. They made her look very afraid.   
  
"Don't let go...please!" Niji shouted. Hiiro tightened his grip, and attempted to pull her up. Her hand started to slip.  
  
"No! I won't destroy another life! I won't let go!!" Hiiro shouted. He grabbed her hand with his second, and continued to drag her up. Each time he tried, it seemed that she got heavier. "You need to loose some weight!"  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!! I AM NOT FAT!!!!!" Niji shouted. She grabbed Hiiro's arms with her free hand, and kicked at the side of the cliff until she got her footing. "Now pull me up you jerk!!!"  
  
Hiiro pulled with all of his strength, and finally got her up. He found himself pinned to the ground, with Niji sitting on his stomache, fist raised. "Take it back!! You know darn good and well that I'm not fat!!!!!"  
  
"It got you back up didn't it?" Hiiro said calmly.  
  
Niji looked around her, and got off of him. "Okay, I guess you're right. So you didn't mean it?"  
  
"I meant it."  
  
"YOU JERK!!!" Niji shouted. She punched Hiiro in the face, earning him a busted lip.  
  
Hiiro wiped the blood from his lip. "Nice punch. But I'm sure you can do better. Why don't we..." He was cut off by a high pitched screech.  
  
"Youma!" Niji shouted. She jumped in front of Hiiro, and grimaced at the hideous monster. It was like the first, only a pea green color. "Chaos sure does know how to choose some ugly minions! Elysion Rainbow Crystal Power!!" She shouted. She quickly transformed into Sailor Iris.  
  
Hiiro eyed the newly transformed Niji with interest. So this was one peice of the puzzle. She was the senshi that had defeated that red youma. Her skirt definately gave him an eyefull of leg. 'Get ahold of yourself! You are the perfect soldier! You can't have emotions!'  
  
"I'm not even going to bother with you! Iris Prism Crystalization!" She shouted. A long spear appeared in her hand. She pointed the tip at the youma, and a rainbow beam shot from it. The beam crystalized around the youma. "There! Now...be gone!!" The crystalized youma disappeared.  
  
Sailor Iris sighed, and glanced at Hiiro. He was standing there, eyeing her. She glared. "Put your eyes somewhere else before I take them out with my spear!" She shouted. Hiiro actually blushed, and looked away quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a swirl of ribbons, and Sailor Iris became Niji once again.  
  
"So...where are you from?" Niji asked.   
  
Hiiro looked at her. "I'll only tell you if you tell me about yourself."  
  
Niji seemed to think for a minute, then nodded. She sat down, leaning against a large boulder.   
  
Hiiro sat down next to her, staring at the ground. He only told part of his story. He told about his gundam, Wing Zero, and the other gundams. He told her about the crazy doctors who had trained him and his fellow pilots. After he was finished, Niji was staring at the moon. "I didn't even realize it had gotten dark. Now...I've told my story, you tell me yours."  
  
"My story begins in the Silver Millinium, like Serenity-hime's. I am Lady Iris of Elysion. I am the messenger between the planets and Elysion. At least...I was. After Metallia destroyed the Silver Millinium, and everyone was reborn, I waited in Elysion. The priest, Helios, disappeared some time ago. I only recently came to the Earth's surface. I couldn't stand to stay in Elysion any longer. It was so quiet, without Hawks Eye, Fish Eye, and Tigers Eye there..." She suddenly stopped, and stared at Hiiro. Why was she telling him this? She hardly trusted him enough. But Serenity-hime had told her story, and Hiiro had trusted her with part of his.  
  
"Without them there, it was to quiet. I came to the surface, and sought out Serenity-hime. I found her. Unfortunately, all of this happened," She finished. She looked at the ground, feeling Hiiro's eyes burn holdes in her.  
  
"You survived during the Silver Millinium?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Hai. I was not on the moon during the attack. Neither was Helios. And I was away when Nehelania attacked Elysion. It seems that when I am most needed, I am always gone. But I have promised myself that I will stay by Serenity's side this time. I will not let her perish." She balled her hand up in a tight fist.  
  
Hiiro stared at her. He admired her protective nature, and her determination. 'Where the hell did that come from?! I can't have emotions towards this beautiful...NO!' He mentally kicked himself three times to get his mind to shut up. ((chibihiiro holding a chibichibihiiro by the scruff of the neck, kicking him repeatedly in the ass.))  
  
Niji suddenly shivered. Hiiro finally noticed that all she wore was a pair of overall-shorts, and a spaghetti strap for a shirt. She also wore a pair of white sandals. "Cold?"  
  
Niji snuggled up against him shivering. "H...h...h...hai..." she said through chattering teeth.   
  
Hiiro stared at her...absolutely astonished. She knew that he had killed, and that he would kill again. He shook the thoughts from his head. 'She's only trying to get warm,' he said to himself. He unconsiously wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
  
Chaos silently watched from her hiding spot. 'Perfect. The closer she gets to the Perfect Soldier, the farther away she'll get from Serenity.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...hope you liked. Thanks again to Missey-chan, who inspired me! R&R!!!!!!!! 


	7. VII Separation II

Merging Worlds; Changing Fate   
  
By: AngelofHope   
  
Disclaimer: I wish that I owned SM and GW...but I don't.   
  
Notes: This chapter starts out about five minutes before the second earthquake, which happened last chapter. Also...Motoki and Shingo have seemingly...vanished. ^_^() I've just totally given up on them. They are no longer in the fic. I'm also going to put short inserts of what's going on with Hiiro and Niji.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi sighed, and stared out the opened door. The fire, which had been the only thing keeping them warm, was now down to glowing embers. Trowa was trying to find something to use to restart the fire.   
  
"Did you find anything yet Trowa-kun?" Usagi whined, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
Trowa looked in from the next room, and shook his head. 'Since when did she start calling me Trowa-'kun'?' He asked himself. He shrugged it off, and began to search once more. 'It's amazing that that Niji girl actually got Hiiro to show emotions. He looked like he enjoyed being chased by her,' he thought.   
  
"Trowa-kun! I'm cold!!" Usagi whined, coming into the room. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to get warm.   
  
Trowa looked at her, shocked. A sudden rumble broke through his thoughts. The building began to shake, and the floor crumbled.   
  
"AAHH!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she fell. Trowa grabbed onto her hand, and pulled her close, twisting around so that he would take the blow from the fall.   
  
He didn't have to wait long. He landed in a large underground stream. The rocks from the building above them fell around, and on top of them. He quickly changed postions, so that Usagi wouldn't get hurt. Everything was suddenly shrouded in darkness.   
  
*************   
  
"Trowa-kun?! Trowa! Wake up, please!!" Usagi shouted.   
  
Trowa's visible eye opened, and he noticed that it was almost pitch black. "Usagi-hime, where are we?"   
  
"The ceiling and the floor fell around us, and pretty much trapped us. It's pretty thick. I've already tried to break through," Usagi said sadly.   
  
Trowa attempted to sit up, but pain shot through his back. "Ah!"   
  
"Trowa! You're hurt!! Don't you dare move!!" Usagi shouted.   
  
"I won't move, if you promise not to talk so much. I can tell that we only have a limited amount of air."   
  
Usagi shut her mouth. She turned back to the wall, and attempted to break free.   
  
"Find the key stone."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The key stone is the main rock that is keeping the thing from falling down. If you can dislodge it, we can get free."   
  
Usagi nodded, and began to feel around the wall. Her hand pushed against a medium sized rock, close to the top. The rock prison trembled slightly. "I found it."   
  
".......Push it out."   
  
"But won't the rocks fall on top of us?"   
  
"Maybe. Just do it."   
  
Usagi shrugged, and pushed on the rock. As she had predicted, the rocks fell on top of them. More on Trowa than her. "Trowa!!" She quickly pulled the rocks from off of the tall, silent boy.   
  
"Usagi-hime, if you help me, then Chaos will get you. I'll only slow you down," Trowa gasped. Pain was evident on his face.   
  
Usagi laughed sadly. "You sound so much like Haruka-chan. She never wanted to accept help from others. Well, if I leave you here, then you're going to die, and I won't be able to live with myself. So, whether you like it or not, you're coming with me."   
  
She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, and carefully pulled him up. Once he was standing, she supported his weight. "All right, let's see if we can't get out of here."   
  
If Duo had been there, he would have laughed at the sight of this small slip of a girl, supporting almost all of the weight of the tall, limber gundam pilot.   
  
***********   
  
Hiiro began to stir when he felt the warmth that had been there, leave. He opened one eye, and saw Niji sitting on the top of a boulder. She was staring at the moon.   
  
The moonlight seemed to suit her. It made her look like a goddess. 'What the hell?!! What is wrong with me?! Get ahold of yourself Yui.' He mentally kicked himself.   
  
Niji turned to look at him, and her face scrunched up in question. "Hiiro-kun, why are you hitting the back of your head against the rock like that?"   
  
Had he really been doing that? He didn't notice. "Hn."   
  
"Bakayaro."   
  
***********   
  
Usagi shifted Trowa's weight slightly. He wasn't that heavy, but it was the fact that he was extremely taller than her that gave her problems. They had been walking for almost an hour, and there was still no end to the surrounding darkness. Usagi had been forced to bring out the Ginzuishou to light their path.   
  
"Usagi-hime..." Trowa started.   
  
Usagi didn't hear the rest. A sudden wave of evil washed over her, and she stopped in her tracks. She carefully set him down, and stood in front of him protectively. "Show yourself!"   
  
An ugly, puke-yellow youma stepped from the shadows. It sneered at her. "My master has ordered me to kill you!"   
  
"You'll have a time doing so! Cosmos Universal Power!!" (I don't know her transformation phrase!!) In a flash of light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Her golden blonde hair turned to a pure silver, and up in two heart shaped odangos.   
  
Trowa stared at Sailor Cosmos in wonder.   
  
"Cosmic Destruction!" Cosmos shouted. A beam of light erupted from the top of her tier, and destroyed the youma. She turned towards Trowa, and quickly detransformed. "Are you all right?!"   
  
"I'm fine Usagi-hime. Arigatou," Trowa said.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not giving up on me. Despite what Wufei might say, you are not weak."   
  
Usagi smiled. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to run into another youma. I really hate those things." She picked Trowa back up, and they continued looking for a way to escape.   
  
**********   
  
"Onna..." Hiiro started, but he got hit in the head with a rock. He stared down at the small projectile, then rubbed the spot where a bruise was starting to form.   
  
"My name is Niji! Get it right, Bakayaro!" Niji shouted. She picked up another rock, and threw it at Hiiro.   
  
'She has good aim,' he thought as, despite the fact that he had ducked, the rock hit him right in the center of his forehead.   
  
"You're a jerk," Niji mumbled under her breath. "A bakayaro and an ecchi!" She shouted, throwing more rocks at him.   
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' Hiiro questioned himself in his mind.   
  
*********   
  
"Look! Trowa-kun! Now we can get out of here!" Usagi exclaimed. She pointed to the covered manhole in the ceiling.   
  
"Usagi-hime, it that's a manhole, then we've been walking in sewage this entire time," Trowa pointed out.   
  
"EW!!!!" Usagi squealed. She walked as quickly as she could, and without much effort, got both herself and Trowa out of the sewers.   
  
As soon as they were outside, they both took deep breaths of fresh air. Usagi looked at Trowa, and noticed that he was slightly smiling at her. She blushed slightly.   
  
Trowa was suddenly concious of how close they actually were. She was still supporting his weight. And he also noticed the crimson streak across her nose. "Why are you blushing?"   
  
Usagi looked up at the taller boy. He had an amused smirk on his face, and his emerald eyes twinkled brightly. "Um..."   
  
Before Usagi could utter another 'um', Trowa had captured her lips in a chaste kiss. He smiled down at her. "Let's go find the others."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Well? Love it? Hate it? Want me to write more? Want me to stop writing? TELL ME!! Anyways...R&R!!   
  
P.S. And thanx to all of my faithful reveiwers who give me the truth about what they think about my story! *hugs all of her reveiwers* I love you guys so much!! 


End file.
